


Monsters In The Closet

by awwwstiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-28
Updated: 2012-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-15 05:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awwwstiles/pseuds/awwwstiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Danny finally decides it's time to come out of the closet, Jackson is right beside him, as always.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monsters In The Closet

Jackson frowned walking down the halls of his new middle school, middle school sucked. Everything about it made him feel awkward, not in high school yet, not fully out of elementary school either. Jackson heard his mother honk her car horn at him, rolling his eyes he ignored her and carried on walking. He tried to make his way down the hall being as discreet as he can.

As the day rolled along Jackson got more and more comfortable, he learnt more names, signed up for most of the sports activities - anything to keep him out of his house - and he tried to make new friends. He sighed as he tried to open the boys bathroom door and found it stuck. Somebody was leaning against it, he could hear a group of boys laughing, their voices sounded too deep to be in his grade. Then he heard a toilet flush, many times before the door opened and lots of tall, muscular boys came out laughing in their baseball jerseys.

He pushed the door open a little bit, “Hello?” He asked softly. He heard sniffling and somebody shuffling across the floor, “Is anybody there?” He asked trying to find what stall the person was in.

“Leave me alone.” He heard a voice say.

He turned around finding the stall where the voice was located, opening the door he looked down and saw a small, short tanned looking boy. The boys head was wet and tears were running down his face, his white shirt was now stuck to his body and clinging to his lean masculine stomach.

“You look like you can use a new shirt.” Jackson smiled opening his bag and pulling out the Hollister hoodie his father had gotten him the passed Christmas, “This will do.”

“I can’t.”

“Dude, seriously, it’s fine.” Jackson said pushing the hoodie into his hands. “Jackson.” He said smiling.

“Danny.” The boy whispered.

 

A Year Later - 8th Grade

“Lacrosse.” Jackson said.

“Excuse me, what?” Danny asked looking at Jackson.

“No offence dude, but you kind of suck at everything except wrestling and this face-” Jackson said pointing to his own, “does not look very cute when it’s black and blue.” Jackson smirked.

“Is this about Lydia again?” Danny wondered, “Because I don’t think playing lacrosse is going to impress her.”

“Girls dig sporty guys.” Jackson said leaning against his locker. “It’s like the first law of physics.”

“The first law of physics is that every object stays in its state of rest unless compelled to change by external forces acting against it.”

“Danny, listen to yourself talking.”

“Girls dig smart guys.” Danny shrugged.

“Not the point, we didn't make the football team, or the basketball team, or the mathletes!” Jackson said slamming Danny’s locker shut. “Lacrosse is the key dude.” Jackson pleaded grabbing Danny’s shirt.

“To what lock? Do you know what? Back up. Back up.” Danny said pushing Jackson’s hands off of him.

“The try-outs are on Monday, think about it.” Jackson rolled his eyes.

“Whatever.” Danny smiled walking away.

“I love you!” Jackson screamed after him.

A Year Later - 9th Grade

“How was your date with Isabelle?” Jackson asked leaning against his locker, Lydia leaning against him tapping away at her phone.

“It sucked.” Danny said putting his hands into his pocket.

“Ouch,” Jackson smirked, “hey at least she didn't stick you with the bill.”

“Actually, she did.” Danny muttered.

“Double ouch.” Jackson cringed, “What went wrong?” Jackson asked.

“I kept staring at the-“

“Waitress? Dude, been there done that.” Jackson laughed.

Lydia looked up at Jackson, raising an eyebrow, “Been what, done what?” She asked.

“Never mind, then…”

Summer Vacation - Freshman Year

“Danny, I think I just had the talk.” Jackson mumbled into the phone, slamming his bedroom door shut and laying down on his king sized bed. He smiled picking up the pillow opposite him and smelling it, it smelt like Lydia.

“Well, are you ready to have another one?” Danny asked nervously.

“What?” Jackson asked putting the pillow down.

“I, I think I…” Danny stuttered.

“Spit it out dude.” Jackson sighed leaning back.

“I have crush.” Danny mumbled.

“Yeah, that’s good. On who?” Jackson wondered, Danny hadn't been dating in a while and suddenly he had a crush?

“That’s the thing-“

“It’s not Lydia is it?” Jackson asked.

“Ew, no of course not.” Danny shook his head repeatedly even though Jackson couldn't see him.

“Ew?”

“No, not ew as is ‘ew, Lydia'. Ew as in 'Lydia, the girl'.” Danny muttered quickly.

“Wait, what? Slow down.” Jackson rolled his eyes.

“I have a crush on Ben.” Danny said taking a deep breath.

“Greenberg?!” Jackson yelled.

“Yeah, Greenberg…” Danny whispered.

“I think… everyone secretly has a crush on Greenberg.” Jackson smiled as he heard Danny crack a chuckle.

“Dude, you’re okay with it?” Danny asked.

“Well, you’re still the same Danny right? You’re not gonna suddenly start sporting handbags and talking to Lydia right?” Jackson asked.

“Handbags, no. Lydia, hell no- no offence but your girlfriend kind of scares me.” Danny admitted.

“Yeah, she does that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on my tumblr, like a couple weeks back and yeah I just went back and read it again... Turns out, I liked it more than I thought I did. Hence, yannoo.. reposting it over here.


End file.
